Myles Bots
The Myles Bots is a villain-fighting organization that is associated with The Park and currently houses a handful of the Park workers. History Following the events of the episode Death Struck (Part 1), Zachary Delightful (really Chip in disguise) resigns from the team and enlists a defected Ernesto De La Cruz, Max Tennyson (who gains the mantle of Overflow, Steve Trevor and Papa Criss (Zachary's brother who is revealed to be Ming-Ming) in the foundation of the Myles Bots to continue the current workers' fight. In Death Struck (Part 2), they recruited Carl Delightful, Edward Delightful, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Benny, Red Ranger (2017), Blue Ranger (2017), Yellow Ranger (2017), Pink Ranger (2017), Poppy, Branch and Creek as special members and allies. In Death Struck (Part 3), they recruited Master Wu (Cinematic), Kai (Cinematic), Cole (Cinematic), Zane (Cinematic), Jay (Cinematic), Nya (Cinematic), Riley Anderson, Joy, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Sadness, Bing Bong, Fear, Anger, Disgust, Anna, Elsa, Sulley, Ray, Sherman, Beabody, Linus, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile and Richard (Unikitty) as reservee members while adding Cottontail (2018), Mr. Cranston, Dr. Fox, Cake the Cat and LeFou (2017) into the team roster, including Chase McCain, Ellie Phillips, Frank Honey, Chief Marion Dunby, Natalia Kowalski, Mayor Gleeson, Dr. Henrik Kowalski, Cornelius Burns, Duke Huckleberry, Jethro Hayes, Sheriff Shepherd, Security Guard Meller, Cacey, Clarence Fletcher, Clutch, Studski, Doorlock Homes, Henrik Kowalski, Horace Cone, Jethro Hayes and Moe De Luca as honorary members. In Level Up, with Forky and Rex Dangervest teaming up to awaken a hypnotized Chip (who is revealed to be the same person as Zachary Delightful) and Darwin joining them, the group has reformed. In Level Up Part 2, they recruit Dino, Stan Uris, Bumblesweet and Meeko. In Resistance of the Galaxy, they recruit Chip. Members Primary Members * Zachary Delightful (benefactor) * Carrie Courageous (benefactor) * Forky * Rex Dangervest Auxiliary Members * Cottontail (2018) * Dr. Fox * Mr. Cranston/Blue Ranger (2017) * Cake the Cat * LeFou (2017) Special Members * Emmet * Wyldstyle * Benny * Red Ranger (2017) * Blue Ranger (2017) * Black Ranger (2017) * Yellow Ranger (2017) * Pink Ranger (2017) * Green Ranger (2017) * Poppy * Branch * Creek Reserve Members *Master Wu (Cinematic) *Kai (Cinematic) *Cole (Cinematic) *Zane (Cinematic) *Jay (Cinematic) *Nya (Cinematic) *Riley Anderson *Joy *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Sadness *Bing Bong *Fear *Anger *Disgust *Anna *Elsa *Sulley *Ray *Sherman *Beabody *Linus *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard (Unikitty) Honorary Members *Chase McCain *Ellie Phillips *Frank Honey *Chief Marion Dunby *Natalia Kowalski *Mayor Gleeson *Dr. Henrik Kowalski *Cornelius Burns *Duke Huckleberry *Jethro Hayes *Sheriff Shepherd *Security Guard Meller *Cacey *Clarence Fletcher *Clutch *Studski *Doorlock Homes *Henrik Kowalski *Horace Cone *Jethro Hayes *Moe De Luca Backup Members *Fievel Mousekewitz *Papa Mousekewitz *Mama Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Yasha Mousekewitz *Balto *Jenna *Aleu *Saba *Kodi *Dingo *Boris *Muk & Luk *Dusty *Tulio *Miguel *Chel *Altivo *Chief Tannabok *Bibo *Iron Giant *Hogarth Hughes *Dean McCoppin *Annie Hughes *General Rogard *Megamind *Minion *Metro Man *Roxanne Ritchie *Brainbots *Warden *Manolo Sánchez *María Posada *Joaquín Mondragon *Pepe Rodríguez *Pancho Rodríguez *Pablo Rodríguez *Chuy *Jack Frost *Sandman *North *Toothiana *Baby Tooth *Bunnymund *Jamie Bennett *ophie Bennett *Man in the Moon *Pippa *Monty *Claude *Caleb *Cupcake *Phil *Yetis *Elves Allies * Ludo * Bill Cipher * Carl Delightful * Edward Delightful Weapons Vehicles *Excavator *Destroy Dozer *Destruct-o-Mech *Spaceship *Lasercraft *The Annihilator *Cloud Cuckoo Car *Rainbow Cannon *X-Stream Soaker Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Heroes Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Park members Category:Irken Empire members